


I'll take you to the altar

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: There wasn't enough klance smut in existence so I wrote some more [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm just gonna tag it as that, Lance is a god, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgin Sacrifice, a little plot, klance, not much, porn with like, what is plot anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Male omegas are rare. Coveted. Exquisite.They were not made for mortal men





	I'll take you to the altar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonlandsandyaoihands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlandsandyaoihands/gifts).



> catch me over here writing fics for random people who don't know me but I loVE AND SUPPORT HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOUR WRITING Y'ALL GO CHECK THEM OUT
> 
>  
> 
> also, the second chapter will be some of the pure smut that happened during the break in this story so stay tuned for that! I wanted to write some fluff today, so I'll write that later :)

The entire world was numb around him as Keith allowed himself to be dressed and delicate silk and rubbed down with anointed oils. It was supposed to make him appear desirable towards their god, Lacanthe, so that he would bless them in the coming year.

Keith did not feel desirable. He felt lanky and cold. It was early April and the cold winds still whispered through the air as he was led outside of the temple to the holy ground behind it. The priests stopped before the floor of the temple ended; the ground was only to be trodden by sacrifices, apparently. Keith took a deep breathe to steady himself as he took a few more wobbly steps toward to intricate marble altar that stood in the center of the yard,

He wondered how far he would get if he ran.

The priests would have to go around the temple to follow him or risk being tortured and beheaded for walking onto sacred ground, so he would have some time to get a head start, but an omega in the first throws of heat could be scented for miles and once the rest of the village caught wind that he'd escaped he'd be dragged back within hours, at best. Not to mention what they'd do to him once they'ed gotten him back. And they'd simply choose another omega for the sacrifice. It was useless.

Keith laid himself out on the altar and glanced around. The priests had already left him to his own devices, so it shouldn't be long now. He took deep, calming breaths and tried his best to convince himself not to run for the hills. Reminding himself that he'd never make it and only enrage Lacanthe.

"You're worrying too much about this," A gentle voice washed over him, calming him easily, "You must calm down darling."

Keith leaned up to see Lacanthe looking down at him, smiling and surrounded by a gentle blue glow. He was... beautiful. So much more than he'd ever expected even with the statues everywhere in town.

"May I ask your name, lovely?" He asked, gently moving to sit at Keith's feet. "If you with, you may call me 'Lance'. It's often easier for humans to pronounce," He smiled playfully.

"K-keith. My name is Keith," He whispered, a bit taken aback by the presence of a god before him. He knew, logically, that this was going to happen, but it was still incredible to be in his presence. "I- I'm here as an offering to you, so that you may bless our village to be prosperous in the year to come." He repeated the words that had been drilled into his mind as a young child. The words that put his fate into Lacanthe- Lance's- hands. There was no turning back now.

"Is that of your own free will, or did the priests force you?" Lance gently took Keith's face into his hands, tilting his chin up to look him on the face. "Answer me honestly, Keith."

Keith gulped, "Th-they forced me. Sort of. I could've ran if I truly wanted to, so I'm here a bit of my own free will too. It's complicated," He mumbled, looking down, somewhat embarrassed and not sure if that was the right answer.

Lance nodded. "Would you leave? If you could. I'd take you somewhere they could never find you. To a village where you could live peacefully till the end of your days. Filled with omegas like you."

"That sounds kind of nice," Keith admitted, blushing softly. "But no. I want you to bless my village, I can't... I'd rather stay with you, sir." He was really fucking the up, wasn't he? It was hard to lie while Lance stared deep into his soul.

Lance chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Keith's forehead. "You are a noble person, Keith. To submit yourself to me in return for the well being of your people. I promise you, no matter what happens tonight, they will be greatly blessed. More than any year before this date." He promised, hands drifting to brush through his hair. Soft from all the treatments and routines he'd gone through at the command of the priests.

Keith purred. His inner omega keening at the attention he was receiving. "Thank you sir," He whispered, leaning into Lance's gentle touches.

"May I touch you, Keith? Forgive me, I should have asked before," Lance smiled apologetically, "I fear that my self control is on a low tonight, darling omega, but I will do my best and have every right to tell me if you wish me to not do anything. I will not be mad."

Keith nodded, silently wondering why Lance would even ask. "You may do whatever you wish. I'm here for your pleasure, am I not?"

"I have no greater pleasure than pleasing you," Lance replied coyly, "Keith I want to know what you want, not what you think I want to hear."

Keith nodded, thinking for a moment. "I'd like to kiss you. If that's alright. You can touch me if you wish, I don't mind."

"Of course love," Lance purred and leaned forward, capturing Keith's lips with his own. His hands snaking down Keith's body. Gently exploring his skin.

Keith moaned, kissing him back. Tugging on Lance's robe to bring him closer as he climbed up onto his knees, relishing in the warmth the god offered him even with the chilled air.

"May I touch you?" Lance whispered, one hand dipping down to gently push around Keith's rim, spreading around slick and letting it coat his fingers. "You smell so sweet dear omega.." He purred softly.

Keith nodded, leaning into the touches eagerly. "Please, alpha..." His heat was getting worse as the touches continued, waves rolling over him and swallowing him into a trembling mess. "Please..."

Lance picked him up, cradling the sniffling omega in his arms. "Lets go somewhere nicer, if that's alright darling. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable there." He took Keith's soft whine as a yes and allowed the world around them to shift and disappear until they were in a warm marble temple that didn't seem to be anywhere Keith knew of on Earth. The room was swathed with thin blue silk curtains surrounding the most comfortable bed that Keith had ever set eyes on. It almost made him forget his aching heat s the desire to simply curl up in the warm mountain of blankets and pillows and disappear.

"Where are we?" He asked, climbing out of Lance's arms and standing as best he could manage.

Lance wrapped his arms around him, leading Keith into the sea of pillows and letting him lay down. "Somewhere I made for you. I wanted you to have somewhere nice for your heat and our time together." he smiled, climbing in alongside him and gently returning to kissing him and teasing his now slick covered rim. Pushing one then another finger inside of him with ease and searching for his prostate. "You're safe here, love, it's just us. No one will ever hurt you again my love," He promised, gently coaxing Keith to orgasm from his fingers.

"Oh my f- Lacanthe!" Keith screamed, grabbing onto the alpha's arms and dragging him close against his chest. Riding out his orgasm in the god's arms. Slowly, the wave of heat cleared. It would be back soon enough, but the break from the constant ache was nice.

Lance smirked and pressed a kiss to Keith's lips. "Feeling better darling? I can get you anything you need. I promise." He snuggled close against the human, dragging a blanket over the two of them and pressing a kiss against Keith's forehead. "Anything you desire."

"Stay here," Keith whispered, "With me."

Lance kissed him again. "Always."

 

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

 

Lance carried the sleeping human, wrapped in a blanket and nothing else, in his arms as he walked through the small village. It was a quiet place far from any of the others that worshiped him. This one was always his favorite though.

A sea of omegas greeted him as he stepped into the square and offered them one of their own. Some demigod children came to greet him and he smiled and gave each of his children a smiled and a hug. They peaked eagerly at Keith's sleeping form as the village elders took him back to one of their houses to rest. Lance would stay until he woke to explain where he was. In most of the villages the omegas were assumed to be dead after they were offered to him. Once, when he was young, Lance tried letting them stay in their own homes, but soon learned that that didn't end well for them, so they stayed here instead. Safe and together. Lance visited them at every spare moment.

"Take care of him for me," Lance smiled at one of the elders, a woman named Allura who had always been one of his best friends. One of the few humans he'd ever offered to let stay with him permanently. To give her eternal life and she'd refused. It was hard sometimes, but he knew she never would've been happy with him. "I know I say that every time, but he really is special."

Allura smirked and took his hand in her own. "I think you should come back and take care of him yourself if you're so worried. I haven't seen you so happy in years."

"I haven't been so happy in decades." Lance winked, pressing a kiss to Allura's hand. "I think you remember."


End file.
